


morning rituals

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, based off a long ass twitter thread, epicly self indulgent, keith helps him with it, sephora au, shiro wears make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Yep, that was my plan all along. Make you fall in love with me and then train you to do my make-up.”





	morning rituals

**Author's Note:**

> so the other day i wrote [this massive sephora au on twitter](https://twitter.com/trustissuesinc/status/791632054433775616) and i got asked to write a snippet from it and i was like, hey just in time for day 7/free day.

If someone had told him 5 months ago that he’d move in with his boyfriend and help him do his eye make up every day? Keith would have given them one hell of a side eye because he didn’t know the first thing about make up, much less how to do someone else’s.

 

But here he was, standing in between Shiro’s spread knees murmuring, “Chin up a bit.” as he delicately dabbed the primer across Shiro’s eyelids and under his lash line. He’s sweeping the primer across his other eye as he asks, “What kind of look you want to go for today?”

 

“Whatever you feel like,” Shiro answers sleepily, looking ready to doze off on his seat. Keith huffs, taking hold of the hair clip and slipping a stray strand of silvery hair into its grip and out of Keith's way. “Don’t really feel like doing anything too fancy.”

 

He can work with that. Keith eyes the various eye shadow palette’s Shiro’s got before picking out two, “How about gold and purple?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Keith glances at the clock before rubbing the brush in the soft golden color.  _More than enough time,_ he decides before starting. He rubs the color into most of each eyelid, before picking up the second palette that’s got the purple shades in it.

 

He’s started on blending the shades together when Shiro’s hands come to rest on his hips, lazy and heavy with love. Keith tries not to smile when he feels Shiro’s broad hands sneak their way under his shirt. “You’re ruining my concentration.”

 

“You could do this in your sleep,” Shiro laughs in return, waiting for Keith to pull back before opening his eyes. Keith feels a pang of love twist his heart thanks to the way Shiro’s looking up at him, forgetting about the mascara wand he’s got in his hand. 

 

He’s always going to be so glad that Shiro took a chance during their first meeting and wrote his number on the back of the receipt. “Nothing could spoil your concentration.”

 

“Your hands on my ass could and  _does_  do that,” Keith retorts, lightly slapping Shiro’s hands as they glide down to squeeze Keith’s ass cheekily. “Keep your hands where I can see them. Unless you want me fucking up your eyeliner.”

 

That has Shiro’s hands moving away so fast Keith can’t help but laugh. But he pushes his amusement aside as he finishes with the mascara and moves onto the eyeliner. As he dips the brush into the pot, Keith takes a steadying breath before turning back to Shiro. 

 

 _Be confident. Be bold_. he hears Shiro’s voice echo in his head as he sweeps the thin brush as close as possible to Shiro’s lash line. “Eyes open,” he murmurs, wondering how big the wings ought be.  _Not too much_ , he decides.

 

“Done?” Shiro asks, blinking rapidly when he hears Keith exhale and take a step back.

 

Dabbing a little more gold around the tear duct, Keith murmurs, “Yeah. I’m done.” He drops a kiss on the tip of Shiro’s nose and steps to the side, letting Shiro lean into the mirror and take a look at himself.

 

Like always, his heart thrums in nervous anticipation. Keith stares at Shiro, looking for any sign that could give away that he’s not happy. But no. Shiro’s already started to smile, [admiring the subtle blending and colors](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0478269dfd6f0a42ce70117dd4687a47/tumblr_nyt2hyrtQJ1srwt5wo1_500.jpg). 

 

“You’re so good at this,” Shiro laughs as he puts the mirror down on the desk. “Remember how you used to say you’d never get the hang of it? Look at you now.” Shiro uses his bionic arm to reel Keith back in, only this time he’d standing snug against the other man’s seated body.

 

“Eye make up is all I can do,” Keith points out, hands resting lightly on Shiro’s bare shoulders.

 

Shiro smiles up at him, “You’ll get there. I’ll teach you.”

 

“And then I’ll be your personal make-up artist, huh?”

 

Laughing, Shiro answers, “Yep, that was my plan all along. Make you fall in love with me and then train you to do my make-up.”

 

Keith laughs as well, bending down to kiss Shiro’s smiling lips before asking, “You want to do the rest on your own? I’ll get breakfast started.”

 

“Okay,” Shiro curls one fist into Keith’s night shirt, uses it to keep the other man in place as he plants a longer, deeper,  _filthier_  kiss on Keith. 

 

The younger man feels more than a little light headed by the time they pull apart, licking away the single thread of spit connecting their lips. “What was that for?”

 

“No reason,” Shiro pats Keith’s thigh with a smile. “Just wanted to kiss you.”

 

Helplessly smitten, Keith follows the urge to go back in for another kiss. Sweeter this time to get across how much he adores this man before him, but just as long. 

 

It’s Shiro’s turn to ask, softer and more put together than Keith’s query, “What was that for?”

 

“I love you, s’all.”


End file.
